For efficient light transmission from a terminal end surface (end face) of an optical fiber, the end face should be flat, perpendicular to the axis of the fiber, and provided with a smooth finish to provide the maximum optical transmission area on the fiber end face and to minimize light losses resulting from reflection and refraction of the light.
As used herein, the term "optical fiber" refers to any known type of optical fiber having a light guiding core of glass, fused silica or other material capable of transmitting a light signal. The core is typically clad with a material having a lower index of refraction than the light-guiding core, thereby enabling non-parallel light rays to be reflected at the core/cladding interface and propagate through the length of the core. Typical cladding materials include glass and polymeric coatings.
Precision optical fiber connectors are used to effect alignment and abutting engagement of an optical fiber end face with a subsequent optical fiber or fiber optic device. As used herein, the term "optical fiber connector" is intended to refer to a terminal end connection for installation on the end of an optical fiber, typically comprising a ferrule mounted on the fiber against length wise movement and a fastening member to effect aligned connection of the ferrule and included fiber to an optical component or subsequent connector. Connectors are available having ferrules and fastening members of various sizes and shapes depending on the intended use of the connector. The terminal end of the ferrule aligned with the fiber end face is considered to be the "connector end".